In the air
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: Flight. The only thing he wanted more then his legs back. Everytime he would only get a small taste of it before it was ripped away.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. I'm not a dude and maybe there would be a bit more character deaths and random stuff if I was Hussie. I definitely don't want to be that guy. *shivers* he scares me. **

**~}{}{}{}{}{}{}{~**

Few moments of pure bliss, even though he was falling. Falling off a cliff to the beach below. He could hear Vriska's laughter slowly become farther and farther as the ground got closer and closer. Bliss, odd way of describing it but it was true. Nearby, he could see Tinkerbull, clearly worried about the falling troll. Wind pushed at his back as gravity had taken over. Before he could see the sea as he was throw out, away from the safety of the land. It was all because of a roll. The wind pulled at his clothes, Tavros had to allow a small smile come from his terror-stricken face. Flight was his greatest wish and now he had it even for a second. He could reach out and almost imagine Puppa Pan grabbing him and pulling him over the sea. Instead, Vriska had to throw him off, not pleasant. He hit the ground, shattering the few seconds of bliss he had. The world spun around him with Tinkerbull sounding frighten. As he came to, he noticed one thing, no matter how much he tried, his legs were never moving. And they never would for a very long time. The laughter stopped, possible because she had left or decide this was boring to her.

He was thrown off yet the few moment of flight caused him to crave more freedom.

The wheelchair bonded him more to the ground, taunting him. It was like a sign, showing he could never feel the wind rush by. But at times, he would go on top of hills and push himself down, just to feel that rush again. Just to once again feel the wind whipping around him as he laughed from the thrill. It was almost like flying, so close. His ramp wasn't only for going up to his repercoon but to race down and fall into a pile. Sometimes, he would catch some air, but only for a second or two. Not enough to quench his want.

Alchemizing his chair and the rocket boots stop that want for a while. Finally he could fly around his land without worry of sinking in sand or Vriska's stairs. Going faster then he ever was on a wheelchair was the best. Once Vriska wasn't watching, he would set off to explore his planet. Sand would rise up in clouds around and behind him, wind nearly taking his breath away.

When Kanaya cut off his legs and he got fitted with new robotic legs, he could finally run. Run around, annoying the others, the ones who didn't understand the thrill of wind. When the halls were empty, he would run and jump onto his now useless wheelchair, and zoom down the hall. Echoing was his laughter and sometimes Nepeta's when she saw Tavros race by. Of course Karkat would shout curses when he was almost ran over and Eridan would just grumble but it was all worth it.

Even when Karkat chased after him with his sickle and fell into a pile of horns, it was all worth it.

Seeing Vriska with the only thing he really wanted shock Tavros when he went outside to run. She stood, proud and pompous, with blue wings, lazily floating in the air. The air Tavros wanted in fly in. At that moment, he wanted to reach this 'God Tier', to have wings he could fly with, instead of Vriska being the only one. Jealousy ate at his insides but then he was killed.

Once again, he was thrown off somewhere and into an empty void. None of this he could feel yet he remembered it.

As a ghost, he could float but none of it was the same. There was no fear that would rush around in his mind whenever he looked down, worried of falling. Instead there was more of a '_oh look, my feat's not on the ground, whatever.' _It wasn't flight, and he didn't want flight to become like that. It was supposed to be something you look forward to, wanting to get rid of this ground beneath your feet. Being grounded and able to float as a sprit was slowly killing him on the inside, until he became equally dead as the outside.

Then his light would fade into nothing, taking the dreams of flight away with it.

**~}{}{}{}{}{}{}{~**

**This was hard…like seriously…..**

**Can anyone out there like give me an ideal for a one-shot like this. Write about blah doing blah or just a one word like flight, and a character, like Tavros to write a one shot about like this story. And no, it doesn't have to be about Homestuck. **

**If it isn't Homestuck related, can you tell me what the person or whatever is from? I'm better at writing one-shots then multi-chapter stories. **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
